majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Major Crimes Division Wiki
Welcome to the Major Crimes Division Wiki! ' A ''The Closer and Major Crimes database that anyone can edit. ---- 'Don't miss the final episodes of ''The Closer every Monday at 9:00 pm on TNT! Next episode: The Last Word Monday, August 13, 2012 And following the series finale of The Closer, stay tuned the premiere of Major Crimes Monday, August 13, 2012 at 10:00 pm The Closer Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 • Season 6 • Season 7 Major Crimes Season 1 Characters Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson • Captain Sharon Raydor • Assistant Chief Will Pope • Sergent David Gabriel • Commander Russell Taylor • Detective Lt. Louie Provenza • Detective Lt. Andy Flynn • Detective Lt. Michael Tao • Detective Julio Sanchez • Detective Irene Daniels • Civilian Surveillance Coordinator Buzz Watson • Amy Sykes • Rusty Dent • Dr. Morales, Medical Examiner • Special Agent Fritz Howard ---- Cast Kyra Sedgwick • Mary McDonnell • JK Simmons• Corey Reynolds • Robert Gossett • GW Bailey • Anthony Denison • Michael Paul Chan • Raymond Cruz • Gina Ravera • Philip P. Keene • Kearran Giovanni • Graham Patrick Martin • Jonathan Del Arco • Jon Tenney This section will help you stay up to date with what's happening on the Leverage Wiki. To see a list of recent activity on the Wiki, click here. First off, I'm Leverage Guru, the admin on the wiki. This wiki is a work in progress that's ready for lots of development. I've started a new forum to discuss editors’ ideas for improvement of the wiki -- let's hear what you think! Now that the framework for the wiki is largely in place, I've set a few personal agendas for my own editing, and am hoping a few dedicated editors will contribute their expertise and ideas: * Expansion of the episode articles. * Development of cast and character articles. * Development of a fan area that can house fan media, artwork and fiction.  I'm a great believer in collaboration toward a shared vision. Please join the discussion, drop me a note on my talk page, and share your great ideas! It's a great opportunity to build this wiki into an active, high visibility site. Anyone is welcome to add to the Wiki. Editors are strongly encouraged to register and develop their user pages. Some features of the wiki are only available to registered editors, such as achievement badges. Find something that interests you, and dive in! Read the Manual of Style before you begin. This wiki has few rules aside from basic consideration of other editors, but it does have a few editoral guidelines designed to keep articles consistent. The MOS is a work in progress, and will be updated periodically. Watch the News section for update notifications. What needs doing? *Episode summaries *Episode details *Guest cast in episode articles *Articles on main cast *Articles on main characters and major supporting characters *Articles on LAPD, FBI, LA County Coroner’s office and other key agencies Red links indicate unwritten articles. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse